Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical prostheses for the enhancement of appearance and operation of organs, and more particularly to a penile prosthesis enabling a damaged penis or poor penis function to be restored to a satisfactory sexual function.
Description of Related Art
A prosthesis for implantation into a penis to provide rigidity and improve dimensions is known in the art. Such a prosthesis may include an elongated, malleable rod portion which is housed within a generally tubular, physiologically inert plastic body. The malleable rod portion enables the prosthesis to conform to a variety of shapes by bending or twisting it. During intercourse the prosthesis will maintain the penis in an erect state, and afterwards the penis may be positioned and maintained in a more convenient and comfortable position. Finney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,530 describes a prosthesis with a sleeve for increasing the penile diameter, and which includes a flexible sheet of soft, physiologically acceptable material, the sheet being of sufficient length when formed in the general shape of a cylindrical sleeve to extend from the glans penis to the base of the penis and of a width which is insufficient to completely encircle the penis, but is sufficient to cover the corpora cavernosa. Improved rod-type penile prostheses may have a relatively stiff proximal portion for positioning inside the corpora cavernosa adjacent the pubis for supporting the prosthesis, a longer relatively stiff distal portion for positioning in the corpora cavernosa of the pendulous penis, and a hinge separating the distal and proximal portions. Masters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,456 describes a penile prosthesis which comprises an elastomeric rod and a metal wire coil coaxially imbedded within at least a portion of the rod. Subrini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,380 describes a prosthesis which can be used to increase penile volume. Moreira de Azeredo, WO 86/01398 describes a penile rigidity prosthesis for the treatment of erectile impotence in men including at least one penile prosthesis comprising an elongated malleable cylindrical body adapted to be surgically placed in the corpora cavernosa.
The prior art teaches the use of a subcutaneously placed prostheses to rigidize the penis, but does not teach the use of certain contours that provide structural advantages nor a means for restricting flow through the dorsal vein, or a means for preventing axial movement or sliding of the prosthesis relative to the penis' long axis. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.